


To Love A Comet

by metalhead98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalhead98/pseuds/metalhead98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy and his unreachable comet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love A Comet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything besides the words. All rights reserved to the creators of Supernatural.

Trapped, strapped to a comet

Burning bright, beautiful, and strong.

To love unconditionally but cannot be reached

Like loving the stars

So pure and untainted but stained nonetheless

It can't understand the feeling the host has

But embraces it anyway

Because even as he loves the comet

The comet is only designed to love the one he cannot reach

The Sun


End file.
